


Garden Party for Two

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera and Matt spend their day off in the garden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party for Two

"Here you are," Fletch said as he returned from the kitchen with two large, cold glasses of water.

He set one down next to Vera and took a long drink from his before returning to where he had been lying next to her on a blanket in the garden. It was one of the hottest days of the year and as they both had the day off they had decided to make the most of it by doing as little as possible.

Rather than picking up his book again, Fletch looked over to where Vera raised herself just enough to take a drink, her magazine discarded. He watched her closely, greatly enjoying the view. She had been wearing a small black bikini, something she saved for the privacy of home, wearing a much more conservative one-piece when they went to the beach. Not long after they had settled outside she had muttered something about tan lines and unhooked the bikini top before pulling her arms out of the straps.

From his current angle, Fletch was getting a rather pleasant view of Vera's bare cleavage before she settled back onto the blanket, her head turned towards him.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I needed that."

"You are very welcome," he smiled back, "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"You should let me know if you need anything. I've barely moved all day!"

"I like spoiling you. Especially when you insist on teasing me with that rather delicious bikini of yours," he raised his eyebrows and gave her a flirtatious smile, which she returned, knowing, and enjoying, just how much he liked her current state of undress.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me," Vera said nodding towards the bottle of suncream next to her, "Would you do my back? I don't want to burn."

"It would be my absolute pleasure," Fletch replied, sitting up again and moving over to her.

Vera picked up the bottle and held it out to him. He took it from her after he straddled her back, making sure most of his weight stayed on his legs so he didn't hurt her. He brushed Vera's hair over her left shoulder so it was out of the way and then opened the bottle and began to apply the suncream to her back.

Vera laughed as she felt the cold lotion against her warm skin, then let out a quiet "Mmmm" as Fletch's hands ran over her bare back.

Fletch massaged her shoulders before moving down her arms, then moving to the centre of her back, rubbing the suncream in as he took advantage of his position to spend as much time as possible running his hands over her soft skin. Somehow, being in the open air only enhanced Vera's sexiness and encouraged him to take as long as possible, enjoying every single inch of her.

Putting a generous amount of suncream on each of his hands, Fletch ran his hands around Vera's sides as far as he could reach, then up and down from the top of her bikini bottoms to where he could feel each side of her breasts.

Vera let out a deep sigh as she felt Fletch's hands slow down, knowing he was enjoying this as much as she was, there being one pretty obvious clue.

Grinning, she turned her head and asked, "Is that what I think it is, Matt?"

"I don't know what you mean," he replied as innocently as he could, continuing to massage her sides.

"Well, if I didn't know better I would think you are a little...um...excited?" she replied, also innocently.

"Whatever could you mean, Vera? Are you suggesting that sitting here rubbing suncream into your back while you are wearing nothing but an extremely tiny pair of...these..." he ran one hand gently over her bum, "...is turning me on?"

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't," Vera replied, turning onto ber back and lowering her voice, "Considering how much it's turning me on."

Fletch looked at the sheepish grin on her face, grinning widely as he leant forwards to kiss her. Vera met his lips enthusiastically, the kiss passionate as Vera wrapped her arms around his bare back and brushed her fingernails gently up and down, enough for him to feel without actually hurting him.

"Ohhh!" Fletch groaned as he felt Vera's hips press into his before she pushed him over with surprising ease until she was on top and straddling him.

She kissed his neck a few times before whispering in his ear.

"The neighbours can't see over the fence, can they?"

"No," Fletch murmured, his hands moving down Vera's back to her bum, fingers running underneath her bikini bottoms.

Vera sat back and grinned at Fletch as she reached for the discarded suncream bottle. Opening it, Vera began to massage the lotion into his chest while looking him directly in the eyes, greatly enjoying the excitement she saw in them.

Fletch held her gaze as much as possible, but found it impossible to ignore the sight of Vera's naked breasts, jiggling slightly as she moved her hands up and down his chest. His breathing became shallow as he felt his excitement rise in response to the feeling of her hands on his bare skin and he reached a hand out to her, cupping her face in his.

Vera placed one hand over his and smiled at him, biting her bottom lip in that way he found so endearing. They just stared at each other for a moment before Vera broke the silence.

"Are you sure the neighbours can't see anything?"

"Very sure. I had the fences made this high for that exact reason."

"So we can...do this..." Vera replied, moving down Fletch's legs and putting her hands underneath the band of his shorts. Smiling, she began to pull them down.

"Vera!" Fletch sounded a combination of shocked at her brazen behaviour and...incredibly turned on.

"Oh, would you rather I stopped?" Vera asked, pausing with her hands still underneath his shorts.

Fletch shook his head, helping Vera to remove his shorts completely.

"I've never been naked out here," he said, a tinge of both embarrassment and amusement in his voice as he adjusted to the feeling of being completely exposed to the elements.

"Good. That means your first time is with me," Vera grinned as she kissed him once more, her hands moving up his arms to his shoulders.

"It is indeed," Fletch replied, his hands reaching for Vera's bum and slipping underneath the thin fabric of her one item of clothing, cupping her bum before beginning to push the bikini bottoms down.

As she wriggled out of them and kicked them aside, Fletch returned his hands to her bum, holding her to him closely. As Vera leant down to kiss him once more, it was his turn to flip them over, enjoying the feeling of Vera's legs curling around him tightly.

"Matt," she whispered, breaking their kiss just enough to speak, "Fuck me. Now. Please."

Fletch groaned as he moved his lips back to hers, her tongue greeting his with enthusiasm as he ran his left hand through her hair and down her arm. He kissed down her neck and down to her left breast, using his right hand to play with her other, hard, nipple.

"Matt!" Vera gasped, gripping his bum in her hands tightly, neither of them caring that her nails were digging in this time.

"Yesssss..." Fletch managed, almost growling out the word as he finally entered the woman underneath him, neither of them even thinking about the possibility of being overheard.


End file.
